leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Black City
|jptrans=Black City |image=Black City and White Forest.png |image_size=290 |region=Unova |generation=5 |slogan=Prosperous and Vibrant |mapdesc=A modern city of ongoing development that draws people to it. |north=Route 14 |regionnorth=Unova |west=Route 15 |regionwest=Unova |colordark=353535 |colormed=525252 |colorlight=8E8E8E |map=Unova Black City White Forest Black Tower White Treehollow Map.png }} Black City (Japanese: ブラックシティ Black City) is a city located in the eastern part of the Unova region. Black City is exclusive to and Pokémon Black 2, and features Trainers and tasks that do not appear or occur in Pokémon White and White 2. It is located to the east of , and to the south of . If the Tower Key is transferred to Pokémon White 2, both Black City and Black Tower can be accessed. In Pokémon Black, Black City's population changes with time. The appearance of Black City alters with the number of varying Trainers residing there. When the player enters the city for the very first time, the total number of varying Trainers is determined by the number of days it took the player to reach Black City, decreasing as time goes by. The number of overall residents can vary between 12 (minimum occupancy, at which residents only exist in the Pokémon Center and gates) and 45 (maximum occupancy), 12 of them being Trainers at the maximum (including the two Trainers inside the marketplace, both of whom can only be battled once). In addition to the visual changes, the city's market will sell items to the player at inflated prices, dependent on which varying Trainers are in the city. The items are rare, with most being either evolutionary stones or valuable items. At maximum occupancy, Black City is a sprawling metropolis with many large buildings and skyscrapers. At low level occupancy, there are fewer buildings, which are smaller in size. The Pokémon Center is present regardless of how many people reside in the city. When using the Entralink feature to visit another player's White Forest, the player can invite people that have left to come to Black City to increase occupancy; this can enable new items to be purchased and new varying Trainers to battle. In Pokémon Black 2, population instead increases as areas of Black Tower are completed. Demographics Pokémon Black In Pokémon Black, Black City has a total population of 12 at the lowest possible occupancy level or at the maximum occupancy level of 45. Each NPC Trainer resident has a set number of points, which will change depending on certain functions that can be performed by the player. If an NPC's points value reaches 0, then they will leave Black City. The factors involved in this are as follows: New NPCs can be brought into Black City by inviting them from White Forest via the Entralink. Pokémon Black 2 In Pokémon Black 2, population instead increases as areas of Black Tower are completed, with a minimum of 26. Marketplace Pokémon Black In Pokémon Black, the Black City market is only present if the player has a number of four Trainers or more in Black City. Items sold here vary according to the current residents of Black City. Bargain Pass Powers will not affect the prices of items sold here. A man at the back of the building will keep track of how many times the player has defeated a Trainer in Black City (not counting the two inside the market). Every time ten Trainers have been defeated, the man will reward the player with 10,000. If Black City is kept at its maximum occupancy, the player can reap this monetary reward on a daily basis. The items sold at the Market mostly correlate with the items dropped by the same resident in White Forest. | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} Pokémon Black 2 In Pokémon Black 2, the market is instead always present; however, items cannot be bought until a certain number of areas in the Black Tower have been cleared. Each store sells one item per day. Items in the table on the left are sold on weekdays, while items on the right are sold on weekends. There are four clerks, each unlocked after completing a certain area in the Black Tower. The areas to unlock the clerks are Area 2, Area 5, Area 8, and Area 10, respectively. The counters are filled from top to bottom, left to right. | }} | }} | }} | }} Poké Mart | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} | }} | }} | }} | }} Trainers Pokémon Black Both of these Trainers can only be battled once. Residents Of these Trainers, only ten of them can be in any one Black City at any given time. Initial point value of 20 Initial point value of 30 Initial point value of 70 Initial point value of 80 Pokémon Black 2 All Trainers encountered in Black City are encountered within Black Tower. In the TCG This listing is of cards mentioning or featuring Black City in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. |type=Psychic|enset=Plasma Blast|enrarity=Rare|ennum=036/101|jpset=Megalo Cannon|jprarity=Uncommon|jpnum=028/076}} |type=Psychic|enset=Legendary Treasures|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=066/113|jpset=EX Battle Boost|jpnum=052/093}} Trivia * In Pokémon Black, if the player invites people from either Black City or White Forest to go to their game and talks to them, they will say they met the player from the game they came from, even if he/she hasn't reached that location yet. * Black City's German name, Schwarze Stadt, is alliterative. It shares this trait with its counterpart, White Forest. In other languages Category:Black and White locations Category:Black 2 and White 2 locations Category:Cities de:Schwarze Stadt es:Ciudad Negra fr:Ville Noire it:Città Nera ja:ブラックシティ zh:黑色市